S&S
by Cleymance
Summary: Quand Sirius sort le soir ce n'est pas pour retrouver une jeune fille, au contraire...


Les Personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Contraintes :

Sirius-Severus

Rating T

Sur le terrain de Quidditch

Un malade

Apparition d'une potion (utilisation)

* * *

 **S &S**

Ca faisait seulement quelques semaines que Sirius et Severus se voyaient en secret. Sirius avait faire croire à James qu'il sortait avec une étrangère qui logeait à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui lui permettait d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité et de partir comme il le voulait. Il était appuyé contre la base du gradin des Gryffondor, attendant son amant avec impatience, et balayant du regard l'immense terrain de Quidditch. Il vit passer Mme Bibine, pressée de quitter enfin son poste et de pouvoir aller se coucher. Le soleil déclinait derrière le château, colorant le ciel d'un magnifique violet. Sirius sortit de ses pensées et s'avança vers le centre du terrain ou il devait rejoindre Severus. Il aurait aimé se griller une cigarette mais il avait peur que la cape prenne feu. Il était en train de s'imaginer comment pouvoir fumer quand il vit, au loin, une silhouette sombre s'avancer sur le terrain. Sa bouche s'étira et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha discrètement afin que Severus ne se retourne pas et, lorsqu'il se trouva derrière lui, caressa délicatement ses fesses, lui mordant le cou, ce qui fit frissonner son amant et il lui murmura doucement, toujours caché sous sa cape :

« Allons dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, nous aurons moins froids ! »

Sirius partit en premier et, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, était suivit par Severus, le visage légèrement rosé. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux entrés, Sirius jeta la cape à terre et embrassa avec fougue son amant. Celui-ci lui rendait bien cette fougue dont ils devaient se priver pendant la journée. Après avoir changé d'angle de nombreuses fois puis introduit la langue, ils se séparèrent. Sirius plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard noir de Severus qui haletait bruyamment. Il lui caressait la joue, jouait avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'était enlevé derrière son oreille. Il admira ce visage sous tout les angles, gravant dans sa mémoire le visage fragile et tellement rare que son amant avait à se moment la face à lui. Il n'y avait presque jamais besoin de parler entre eux, leurs regards faisaient la conversation. Un lien plus que magique entre les yeux gris du Gryffondor et les yeux noir du Serpentard. Severus posa sa main sur celle de Sirius et passa ses doigts entre les siens. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, à s'embrasser et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, descendant jusqu'à sa nuque, puis il lui attrapa les fesse avec passion. Severus fit un petit bond, puis, les joues rougies, posa un baiser délicat sur les levers du Gryffondor. Sirius resta un bon moment étonné puis plaqua le Serpentard contre le mur, l'embrassant avec passion, poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Severus. Il resserra son étreinte et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, détachant au passage sa cravate verte et argenté et passa la main dans le pantalon de son amant. Severus, haletant, repoussa délicatement Sirius et lui caressa le creux du cou.

« C'est trop tôt ? » demanda Sirius

« Oui, je suis désolé… » Le Serpentard baissa les yeux

« Je comprends ! »

Il releva le visage de Severus et posa de nombreux baiser sur ses yeux, son nez, ses joues puis ses lèvres trouvèrent celle de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il continua à le toucher, le caresser et le taquiner. Il lui fit quand même du bien, sans pour autant sauter ce pas qui faisait peur au Serpentard. Sirius comprenait et il attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Malgré son embarras, Severus décida de faire plaisir à son Gryffondor aussi. Les deux amants espérèrent que la nuit serait longue.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, Sirius et Severus étaient assis sur le terrain de Quidditch et regardaient le ciel étoilé, main dans la main. La chemise du Serpentard était encore totalement ouverte et on pouvait voir quelques suçons sur son torse, sa ceinture était posée à coté de lui et il avait oublié de remonter sa braguette. Sirius quand à lui n'avait même pas eu le courage de refermer son pantalon, sa chemise était déboutonné en haut et sa cravate dépassait de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Severus éternua, trois fois puis une quatrième fois. Le Gryffondor reboutonna la chemise de son amant et posa sa main froide sur le front de Severus.

« Tu as de la fièvre ! On devrait rentrer ! »

Sirius se leva et tendit la main vers son amant pour que celui-ci se relève. Severus resta assis là, le regard posé sur la lune.

« Je ne veux pas me lever ! » lâcha le Serpentard.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que du moment où on aura passé les portes du château, on redeviendra deux mecs qui doivent faire semblant de ne pas s'aimer pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'on sort ensemble… et j'en ai marre de me cacher ! Je veux pouvoir prendre ta main dans les couloirs et t'embrasser quand je veux ! »

Sirius serra son amant contre lui, plus fort que toute les fois d'avant. Dans son étreinte, Severus ressentait tout l'amour que le Gryffondor avait pour lui. Il l'embrassa également, profitant de la chaleur que lui apportait son amant. Sirius récupéra la cape de James, tout en gardant la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, et tendit à Severus une petite fiole. Son amant la prit et il l'a bu, sans avoir besoin de demander ce que c'était. Petit à petit le Serpentard disparut. Sirius se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité et disparut à son tour. Seule la chaleur de leurs mains leur rappelait la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Ils remontèrent la grande allée en direction du château. Ils se faufilèrent et arrivèrent dans le grand hall, lugubre et silencieux. Sirius, malgré l'invisibilité de son amant, releva la cape et l'embrassa avec fougue puis, d'une voix douce, murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Je suis accro à toi Servilus, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »

Il embrassa de nouveau son amant et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Severus, toujours invisible, était là, au milieu du hall, ému par les paroles de Sirius. Même si il avait utilisé ce surnom que Potter lui avait donné et qu'il détestait tant, il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour à sa manière, et il savait que Sirius avait trop de fierté pour être ne serait-ce qu'un peu romantique. La potion durerait encore un petit moment, il décida donc de ressortir du château. Il s'avança de quelques mètres et leva sa baguette. De nombreux feux d'artifices en sortirent et Severus rentra en courant dans les cachots puis dans son dortoir. Sirius, qui était déjà arrivé au sixième étage, regarda par une fenêtre lorsqu'il vit une lumière inhabituelle. Sous la cape, le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina, pas seulement à cause du feu d'artifice amis par le bonheur qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il le vit. Il s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres, en lançant un dernier regard par la fenêtre et aux trois mots qui flottaient en gros dans le ciel étoilé : « Je t'aime Black ».

* * *

Voila c'est la première fanfic que je poste ici, les contraintes m'ont été imposées par des amies ^^

J'attends vos avis en espérant qu'elle vous a plu ;)


End file.
